


Serena Black

by Ravenmore93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenmore93/pseuds/Ravenmore93
Summary: Serena Black the missing child of Sirius Black. She was hidden from the world but a vision of death brought the American back to her true home. With repressed memories magic she didn't even know she had, finding her family and an unexpected love will she be able to hold on to this new found family. (Drarry paring side story,along with a few other. mentions of mpreg but at most lemons will mostly be fluffy. )





	1. Falling

AN: This is my first time writing one of these so please go easy on me. I'm not sure where this story will take me but it does have a OC. I don't do well with death so some character's will be back to life in this and I may kill off ones that I just do not like, I haven't decided yet. Rated M just in case so read at your own risk.

*I do not own any characters or details from the Harry Potter Franchise. All credit for that goes to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot and OC.*

The dream is always the same every night. I'm falling, and I don't know where I am. A voice is calling out to me. It's the most angelic voice I've ever heard. I try to go to it but there's something pulling me further into the hole that I'm falling into. Then just before I reach the bottom there's this light, its bright. Almost too bright but I can't look away even though I know it will blind me. And then just like every night for the last 2 years I wake up sweating. It scares me not knowing how the dream ends. It's the only vision I have that I can't see past. The only one that won't let me be. The only one that no matter how hard I try to remember when I'm awake, I can't. that's what scares me the most.


	2. In the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was literally copy and pasted right from my fanfiction.net site. So most of the AN do not apply here. since i am just now posting it.

AN: This is my first time writing one of these so please go easy on me. I'm not sure where this story will take me but it does have a OC. I don't do well with death so some character's will be back to life in this and I may kill off ones that I just do not like, I haven't decided yet. Rated M just in case so read at your own risk.

*I do not own any characters or details from the Harry Potter Franchise. All credit for that goes to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot and OC.*

I always knew I was different. Even when I was little. My mother would tell me my gift was something I should cherish and never be ashamed of, but I could never see how seeing the future helped in the friend department. I just let her think that she was right. My mother was crazy anyway. I never knew what the woman was talking about. She was always going on about how it was the Dark Lords fault I would probably never see my father again. I couldn't figure out how the devil was connected to my father unless he was dead, but I just always assumed it was because she was crazy.

I had my first vision when I was about 5. That's the time most Seer's start to show the gift. At least that's what mother said. It was of a house burning. I didn't know then that I had just witnessed my mother's death but here I stand 10 years later at the age of 15 watching as they bring her lifeless body out the house. I can't remember a time I cried more in my life. She was my only family I had. She was my mother, my best friend, my everything. Even if she was crazy I still loved her. I still needed her. I never took what I could see as anything serious, but as I stand here today looking at her I now that I need to start.

They asked me if I had anywhere to go. I lie and tell them yes. I didn't want to end up a child of the system. It's like a blackhole in there. And most times they never care about the older kids. No, I knew I could do better on my own. I had friends that would let me crash for a while until I could come up with a plan. I honestly didn't think I would have to become an adult so fast but sometimes life just doesn't give a fuck.

*RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL*

I knew from the moment I met Amy Stone that we would be fast friends. She never cared that I turned into a monster once a month. She would just tell me to see her when I was human again. When we both got our Hogwarts letter we were excited about going to the same school. Our first few years there we befriended James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. The five of us were almost inseparable. Until about our six year everyone thought for sure we would marry. It wasn't until I started to really watch my friends did I realize Amy and Sirius were together. Sirius was never one to be overly affectionate, but he was different around Amy in a way that you would only notice it you were paying attention.

Amy was always concerned that I would be jealous but what hurt most was that they felt they couldn't tell me. Amy was my best friend more so than the others. We told each other everything, or so I had thought. "Remus, it really was never meant to be a secret. We…we just wanted to be sure ourselves that this was what we wanted. You know I would never keep anything from you." Amy told me. I could hear how sincere she was being, but the damage was already done. "You know I expected something like this from Sirius but never you Amy. I don't care that you're together. I'm happy for you. I'm just hurt you felt that you had to hide it from me." I had told her. And it was true I was happy for them and once I got over my hurt I was even more happy for them. Sirius and Amy both deserved happiness. Between Sirius family disowning him and Amy's father keeping her from her mother being an abusive drunk; they needed some sunshine in their lives.

By the time we graduated there were two weddings being planned. James and Lily's wedding and Sirius and Amy's. It was the first time that I remember Amy's father not being drunk which was rare according to her. When both Amy and Lily became pregnant months apart from each other James and Sirius were no longer good for fun. Even in the mist of war we knew how to keep our spirits about us. Sirius became Harry's godfather and I Serena's. There would be nothing I wouldn't do for either of them just looking at their tiny little faces. Their births were the happiest days of my life. I couldn't remember life before that. It was as if my life didn't being until they came into the world. But as they as all good things come to an end.

1981 was the year I lost four of my closest friends. Lily and James were killed trying to protect Harry. Amy told me that she and Sirius had both decided to that it was best for her to leave England for a while. "He said he knows who was behind their deaths. He's going after them. He doesn't want me and Serena to be here if things get bad. We're going to America. Hopefully I won't be there for long and we can put our friends to rest in peace." Those were the last words she said to me before she left with Sirius in Azkaban for a murder - which I later found out he didn't commit, and James and Lily gone I was lonely and my wolf started to notice it. It would be two years before I would start my search for Amy and Serena. I never found them until today, and unfortunately, I was too late to save Amy.

AN: So that's chapter one. I wasn't trying to write this in first person, but it just ended up that way and now idk how to get out of it. I think I'll sleep on it and see where it takes me...this was supposed to be a funny story, but it would appear just like most of my stories this is turning into a more drama and dark like one. Not saying there won't be humor later but for now I guess I need to stick to it, so you can understand why Serena is the way she is. Also, I was going to give Amy her mother's last name but that would have given away one of my plot twist. I know I said that there will be a Drarry side story don't worry it's coming. Ok I'm going to leave it here. R&R please like I said I've never done fanfiction before so go easy on me. I tried to keep most of the og story line for the base of the story so that there isn't too much confusion. Let me know what you guys think and if you even like it in first person or if I should change it.


	3. The First Day Of My Life

* I do not own any characters or details from the Harry Potter Franchise. All credit for that goes to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot and OC.*

"Yo, Serena. Wake up we gotta go. We're going to be late again." Anson my best friend yelled at me. I'd been crashing at his place for the past month since my mother's death. He'd been able to convince his mom to let me stay until my 'relatives' sent for me. It hasn't been lying to her but it's the best thing I got right now.

Drigoc High school looked more like a castle than a school. Mom said some family descendants from England had founded it when moved here. Something about how the school was suppose be the muggle version of the school she went to. I still have no clue what a muggle is. I just always chalked it up as mom just being crazy as always. The story goes that when the settlers came here on the Mayflower they hid in the lower deck and when they got to America they ran off to the mountains of what's now Ashby, Massachusetts. The further away the better mom said. Not sure what they were running from, but I can understand wanting to be left alone.

"Miss Stone. You're late to my class again. I understand you're having a difficult time…adjusting right now but that is no excuse for your tardiness again. As it seems you're already wanted in the office, so you can collect your detention slip there as well." Ms. Harrison said to me. I swear if the woman got laid she'd get the stick that was so far up her ass to at the very least move to a more comfortable position for her. She's had it out for me and anyone that tells her when every she's wrong. Telling her that Jefferson wasn't as much the saint she tries to make him out to be and I get a week worth of detention.

I make my way to the front office when it happens. It shouldn't surprise me anymore when I get a vision, each one is always like a shock to the system. They never happen at convenient times, and the one that does is the one I can't remember.

"And she's not aware of this. How is it that she doesn't know who she is if she's with her mother?" A woman with red hair said. "Remus went to find her since I can't be seen in public. I hope they're both ok. I doubt the war has spread all the way there but not being able to be there with them…I just have this feeling somethings happened." A man with shaggy hair said to the woman with red. He turned and looked right at me, well at where I was standing in my vision. He looked as though he hadn't slept in years. Who was this man? Why was I seeing him? His eyes they look like mine.

Just as quickly as I had the vision it left me. Clutching my chest, I gasped for air. I'd never had a vision hit me so strongly before. Who was he? I never have visions of random people. Was this man related to me did I know him when I was younger? I didn't have time to dwell on it as a voice cut into my thinking. "Serena, glad you could make it. even if it is twenty after eight. I really hate seeing you in my office." Principal Oshance said to me. "But who else would keep you so much company sir. We both know this is just as much my office as it is yours. See the chair even has my name on it." I told him. It wasn't until I heard laughing did I realize we were not alone. I turned and faced a man that seemed to easily tower over my 5'4 frame. He had light brown hair and green eyes. "Your so much like your father." he said to me. As it registered in my head that this man knew my father I started to see flashes of him from my eyes as a baby. It all happened so rapidly and then I saw black.

AN: Yes, I'm leaving it like that. I know I kinda rushed through really getting to know Serena before this point, but I just felt that it would take too long. Not to mention she has so many people to meet so she needs to get to England asap. You'll get to see more of her personality shine through soon enough. I will say it will be funny when you find out where part of her personality comes from though knowing them I doubt they will find it funny.

How about that school name? I wanted it to be near where Ilvermorny is without taking away the fact that America already has a magic school so make it a muggle one. one of the descendants along the way clearly was a squib and just wanted a place for people that couldn't do magic. And well thus Drigoc was born. Any guesses on what the family is. It's pretty obvious. If I wasn't writing it, I think I might have picked up on it.

Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I'm going to try to put up at least one every night, so you don't have to wait too long to find out more of what's going on. I kinda have to wait till she actually gets to Hogwarts for my Drarry because she's kinda involved in the whole process. I can't wait to start that. Also, I'm not from Britain so I apologize now if I get the spelling and saying wrong I can really only get so much knowledge from watching BBC.

Side note and who fans? Did you see 13's outfit I love the shirt and how they tied in so many other doctors in her outfit. I curious as to how she will play the doctor.


	4. The Truth

* I do not own any characters or details from the Harry Potter Franchise. All credit for that goes to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot and OC.*

I caught her just before she hit the floor. I guess mentioning her father might have had something to do with it. Considering this whole time, she hasn't lived with him; but I would like to think Amy told her something about him.

"Janice, please have nurse Walker come to my office immediately." Principle Oshance said to a woman at the front desk. "She's going to be fine she just fainted is all." I told him. Holding her I could really look at her even though she was fifteen she was still small for her age. Her skin looks the same milk chocolate complexion as her mothers. Her hair was black and curly with a few straight strands here and there. She looked almost elf like. Holding her like this brought back so many memories of when she was younger. I didn't even realize I was crying until the nurse asked me if I was ok.

There was a voice calling me and something cold on my head. I swear In Anson was pouring water on me again to wake me up I'd knock him out where he stood. That voice though, it wasn't like anything I heard before; but I know I've heard it. where have I heard it? who did it belong to? 'She's coming around now. Maybe we should move her to the couch, hmm." Was that nurse Walker? What was she doing here? "No, I've got her. It might have been a while since I last held her, but I've got her." The voice said. They know me? What happened. Ok think. I walked into Oshance's office said some things most wouldn't be able to get away with saying to him, then some guy…was he the voice that knows me. I gasp, waking up fully and almost fal0INGl out of the guys arms in my panic.

"Shhh, Serena calm down. No one here is going to hurt you, calm down" he told me in almost a soothing voice. "I…I…why do I know your voice? Who are you?" I asked him. He looked hurt that I didn't know who he was. Was I suppose? If so then how? Was he friends with mother? If he was then didn't he come, see us sooner why did he just now come find me? He could have saved her. He could have done something to make sure we were ok. Why was he just now getting here? "I'm your godfather Serena." He told me.

"I know I haven't been around, but it seems your parents knew how to hide really well." He chuckled. "Godfather. So, what that make you my guardian now. I have to go live with you?" I asked him. "Can I speak with her in private?" he said as he turned to principle Oshance. "Certainly. Mrs. Walker I think they'll be fine for a few moments, don't you?" he said. As soon as the door closed the man turned to me. I realized I didn't even know his name. "what do I even call you? It seems you have the advantage in knowing who I am as well as my parents, but I have no idea who you are." I told him. The hurt look returned to his eyes, but he shook it away quickly.

Did Amy really not tell Serena anything of who she is, of who her family is. Surely, she must know something. My heart breaks for my goddaughter, as it did for Harry when I learned that he too knew nothing of who he was before his eleventh birthday. How could Amy do this to her own child. "My names Remus." I told her. "How much do you know about your mother and father Serena?" I asked her. She looked at me confused which told me everything I needed to know. She knew nothing. "I know my mom was crazy and my dad's in jail not much else there is to know now is there. Although mom always said he didn't belong there. Said he was framed or something like that. I never really got a straight answer out of her. She was always going on about some dark lord. Said I had to be careful because he would come after us, but I always felt she was keeping something from me. She wouldn't tell me where dad was whenever I asked if I could write him or go visit him. She just said he was too far to visit and that he wasn't allowed letters." She told me. I could tell she was angry with her mother. Not knowing anything about Sirius must have been hard on her but I never would have thought Amy would keep things from her daughter even if she should have. Amy was always first to say something when things happened. Other than her not telling me she was with Sirius she was terrible at keeping major secrets.

"Well she wasn't wrong in tell you he was too far to visit, and he wouldn't be able to receive any letters, but I'm surprised she didn't even tell you about him. Or about herself. That makes this more difficult than I first thought it would be because you have no idea who you are, where you come from. Hell, you shouldn't even be at this school. Your father isn't going to like this."

"You talk as if he's not still in jail. If that's the case, why isn't he here? Why did he send you?" I could almost hear the sneer in her voice. If I hadn't been looking at her I would have thought that I was talking with Severus. "He isn't exactly a free man. He broke out of prison. He couldn't risk going back in. He asked me to come get you, but I had already been looking for you and your mother."

"Take me too him." I told him.

"Molly stop fussing over me I'm fine woman." I knew I'd be better with Amy and Serena with me. We'd be able to remove the blocker to her magic and explain things to her. No doubt she'll be upset but her safety was more important to us. " I hope they're ok." I said to no one in particular. Molly looked at me. "I'm sure they're fine. Probably still laying low with having broken out and all. If they went out and someone knew who they were they could be traced back to you and I know you would try to go after them. Remus will bring them home." Molly told me. "She doesn't even know she's a witch." I told her. "You let them go off god knows where and she's not aware of this. How is it that she doesn't know who she is if she's with her mother?" Molly to me said. "Remus went to find her since I can't be seen in public. I hope they're both ok. I doubt the war has spread all the way there but not being able to be there with them…I just have this feeling somethings happened." I tell her as I look at the picture of Amy holding Serena for the first time.

I remember it like yesterday. Bringing her home was the most nerve wracking thing that ever happened to me. I thought I would break her. She was so fragile. "She's not that fragile love." Amy told me. But what if I drop her. Amelia I honestly don't know if I can do this what if I hurt her, what if…" "Sirius Orion Black. You look at me. You will not hurt her or drop her. You are her father. Not only that but this is our first child. You're not excepted to know everything or get it right. We will learn together, and she will always know that she is loved even when we do make mistakes. Do you hear me my love?" I looked into Amy's eyes and knew she was right like always. "Yes love. I hear you. I bet James freaked out just as much if not more" I said as a grin came across my face. I looked down at Serena and she looked up at me with such curious eyes. I knew she was going to get into so much if not more trouble than I did as she grew older. I couldn't wait for it.

"With everything happening I hope he finds them soon." I say to Molly before turning to go to my office just to have a moment to myself.

"Let's finish the school day first and then we'll collect your things and go." He told me. I narrowed my eyes at him before agreeing and grabbing my late slip that also excused me from afternoon detention but said I could make it up during study hall. "Thanks, Oshance. Had to go out with a bang huh. Couldn't just let me off the hook." I say to him with a sly grin on my face and a bit of laughter in my voice. "Serena if I completely excused you from detention then other kids would want to be excused as well. Just because it appears to be your last day doesn't mean you will get out of it." he said to me. "Though I will say it will be awfully quiet around here without you." He said with a slight smile. "Aww I knew I was your favorite." I wink at him and make my way back to class.

I give Ms. Harrison my late slip and make my way to the back of the class next to Anson. "So, what happened? You were gone for half the class." Anson liked to exaggerate things a lot. "I was only gone fifteen minutes Anson, but if you must know today's my last day." I said to him. I knew if I looked at him I would cry. Leaving my best friend would be hard. We've known each other since we we're kids. To go from having him with me every day to not at all. "Then it must be my last day as well." He said to me looking me right in the eyes before turning back to his work. If I didn't know him so well I would think he was bluffing, but once Anson made up his mind about something there was no changing it. I'm sure he wanted to know everything that happened but now was not the time. He knew that I just needed his support right now and that I'd tell him later. That was the best thing about him. He always knew when to push and when to back off and just let me think. An 'ok' was all I could manage before turning back to my worksheet as well.

I knew it was going to be a long day, and not just because of my meeting my godfather but because I could feel it. Something else was going to happen that day. I wasn't sure what but if I didn't see if today then it could have been one of the many visions I've dismissed in the past.

"Your father is a wizard and your other was a witch. Serena, you are a witch as well. You're way behind but it seems that you made friends with the only other wizarding family in the area. Hello Mrs. Adazeki, it's so good to see you again."

AN: I Barely got this out tonight. Sims cats and dogs came out a few days ago and I finally got it so yeah. Hope you guys like this one I wanted it to be longer than the other chapters. I'm not gonna leave a huge AN tonight. I really want to know what you guys think so far. I know it's not much, but I really work better with feedback. So please feel free to speak your mind just don't be rude about it. I happen to enjoy negative feedback too, so I won't get mad as long as it's not disrespectful.


	5. The Lie

* I do not own any characters or details from the Harry Potter Franchise. All credit for that goes to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot and OC.*

The day dragged on like they normally do. I still couldn't shake the feeling I had earlier. Remus said he'd take me to my dad, but I wondered if he would let Anson and his mom come with us. Knowing Anson, he would find a way to make sure we weren't separated.

By the end of the day I was more anxious than I thought I would be. I didn't know where I was going, and I'd never traveled before. I put the last of my books that I needed to return in my bag before making my way to the office to drop them off since I wouldn't be there tomorrow to do it. Anson said he was just leaving his in his locker. They could get them from there if they really wanted them. We walked out the building and found Remus who had been talking with the principle. "Ah, and who do we have here?" Remus asked me. "This is Anson, my best friend and brother; Anson, this is Remus my godfather." "I've never met a more attractive godfather" Anson said suggestively. He really had terrible timing and no filter at all. All I could do was just shake my head and drag him along.

We walked the short distance to Anson's house in silence. I guess Anson was trying to figure out why Remus kept looking at him weird. When we made it to Anson's house he yelled to his mom we were there, and we brought a guest. "Ok dear I'll be out in a moment." His mother called back. Almost immediately after I turned to Remus. "Alright spill. Why do you keep looking at him like that?" I asked "Well it's just your choice of friend is all. No, I'm not referring to the fact that he's clearly in to men but just him in general. You see there are things about you that you still don't know and from the looks of it he doesn't seem to either. You see your father is a wizard and your mother was a witch. Serena, you are a witch as well. You're way behind but it seems that you made friends with the only other wizarding family in the area. Hello Mrs. Adazeki, it's so good to see you again."

It amazed me that she was around magic all this time and didn't even know it. Why Azaria never said anything surprises me. As one of the most powerful pureblood families I can't believe they would hide and not use their influence to help in the war. We could use all that help we could get. "Remus dear it's been much too long. How have you been. Last I heard you were, well I'm sorry for your lost. I know how close you were to them. It's unfortunate history is repeating itself." She said to me. "It has been awhile Azaria. I too wish we were seeing each other on better terms as well. Where is Atilow?" I knew before I even finished the question it was the wrong thing to say. Her face suddenly turned solemn in seconds. "He's back isn't he Remus? Atilow grew so paranoid last year before he died. They said he went into shock for the news of Cedric. He was very fond of his nephew even if we did move to avoid being part of the war. Atilow always said when Harry got rid of him the first time that he wasn't really dead. He said it was going to get worse before it ended. He never even made it to his sisters'. They said all those letters got intercepted by his followers and they were able to trap my Atilow." She said sobbing all the while.

"Not to be insensitive but who are you talking about is back. I don't understand anything that's happening right now." Serena turned and said to me. "Allow me." Anson told her. "We'll be back mom you two catch up more. This may take a while." I watched as they walked off Serena still looking confused. "I'm so sorry Azaria. It seems it's happening all over again. That's why Siri wants her close. We're close to finding Peter so we can clear his name but until then he wants his family with him. I had hoped to bring back both Amy and Serena but."

"I know but she was trapped. That fire wasn't natural Remus. I think I'll be going with you. It seems not even here we are safe from him. And if I'm going to die I want it to be at home where my friends and family are. We shouldn't have left to begin with but Atilow thought it would be best. I don't regret it. Anson loves that girl dearly, and I would have hated to be the one to not have brought them together." She looked as if she was going to say more but suddenly we heard Serena yell.

"Sere, look you're not going to like what I have to say but I promise you I only never told you because your mother said that you would be in danger if I ever did. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if something happened to you because of me. It never occurred to me though that you not knowing would be more of a danger than knowing and well if I had known that I would have told you I just…." "Anson you better start making sense and soon." "Remember the story your mother use to tell us about the family that left Britain with the settlers that came here. Well they were a family of witches and wizards. I think your mom was trying to teach you about your heritage without actually saying anything. When you guys got here there was a war going on in the wizarding world. That dark lord your mom kept going on about his name is Voldemort. And he's pretty bat shit if you ask me. Look the way mom tells it is that your parents were apart of some group called the Order of the Phoenix. They fought for the light side. There was some sort of a prophecy about a kid that could kill him but when the parents of the kid went into hiding they told your dad and only him where they were going. She said that people thought that your dad sold them out and got them killed and that's why he sent your mom and you here but really your dad was just a decoy. Someone else really knew and only your dad and well the kid's parents knew who really knew where they were hiding and that's why your dad sent you guys here. He knew that it was going to get bad and this was the only way he could protect you guys…."

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me you knew all this and never said a word to me. You knew who my dad was and never told me. You knew I was a witch and said nothing at all. YOU KNEW WHO I REALLY WAS THIS WHOLE TIME AND JUST LIED TO ME"

AN: Yeah I like ending on cliffhangers even though I hate reading them. Anyway, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I honestly almost just stopped writing this because I don't even know if anyone was enjoying it or not but I decide I would see this through to the end, not to mention the last few nights I have been having a hard time falling asleep so this kinda helps. I feel like a broken record saying this but really leave a review to let me know what you guys think so far.


	6. Update AN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As stated before this is straight from fanfiction so it doesn't really apply here, but if you have an account on that site im not sure if they are on here as well but look them up. their fic is amazing.

I'm currently working on the next chapter. I"m going to be adapting a method that SlytherdorAnna uses as far as updates. if you dont already follow them then you need to. I'm also looking for a beta so if you or anyone you know is interested PM me. the new chapter will be out by Saturday. Sorry for the super long wait. I just felt like i needed to really get a move on with the story, and Im plotting the course of the story as i go and as of today December 27th 2017 i came up with a super awesome twist that i have to work out so be on the look out for that as well. Just know i will never abandon this story no matter what happens i just want to give you guys the best reading experience that i can.


	7. It All Comes Out

* I do not own any characters or details from the Harry Potter Franchise. All credit for that goes to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot and OC.*

"How could you not tell me. You're my best friend,brother how could you not tell me I thought our friendship meant more to you than that."I felt betrayed by the one person I chose to be my family. For him to know something so important about my life about myself and not say anything... We tell each other everything, or so I thought.

"Se, I need you to calm down. You haven't had any magical suppressants since you're mother died. Your emotions are much stronger than a child's meaning instead of just accidentally hurting someone you could kill everyone within a ten mile radius. Be mad at me for not saying anything but please calm down."

I could feel my body burning up. Like there was an electric charge just on the surface of my skin. Energy flowing through me getting ready to strike like lightning. I was way beyond the point of listening to him, Anson; my brother my best friend. The most important person to me after my mother. And her, how could she not say anything. just going on and on about some Dark Lord. He lied to me. They both lied to me. Knew the most important thing about me and he knew and never told me. The very thing that makes me me and he knew.

Then it happens. I black out and i'm right back in my dream. I'm falling, and I don't know where I am. A voice is calling out to me. It's the most angelic voice I've ever heard. I try to go to it but there's something pulling me further into the hole that I'm falling into. Then just before I reach the bottom there's this light, its bright. Almost too bright but I can't look away even though I know it will blind me.

"Her magic put her to sleep. It sensed that she was having a breakdown and chose the safer option. I take it you told her everything." I said to Anson as i laid Serena down on the bed. "Yeah i told her and she's not happy with me. I could tell because of her eye." Anson looked terrified as he said it. " What do you mean her eye."

" She's blind in the eye that she keeps covered. I'm pretty sure that's the sources of her gift. Most Seer's have their entire eye sight the be able to see, but she's blind in one eye i think that might be why she can't really see the entire thing and why all her visions are out of order. Think about it her first vision was when she was five but that just happened a month ago. It took fifteen ears for it to come to past. While she can have others that could happen right after she's had them."

"But that doesn't explain what you said about her eye."

"I could see it. like it wasn't clouded over anymore. That's never happened before. I can only assume that her magic has affected it somehow."

"Harry are you ok?" Ron and Neville walked into the dorm room and asked me. "You've been off for the last few weeks man."

" I'm fine. I'm fine...I just. Never mind." i grab my cloak and walk out of the dorm to the common room and out the portrait as i put my invisibility cloak on. I walked the halls for a while before heading to the Astronomy tower. We'd been meeting there for the last few weeks. Once we settled in for school we decided to start meeting here.

Everything that happened at the tournament last year really made me open my eyes. I could've died that night and i never said anything. He would have never known.

"What do you want Potter? Come to gloat some more about how you saw the Dark Lord. How he's back. Come to tell more lies."

"No. I came to..."

" Well out with it Potter i don't have all night."

" Draco please don't make this harder on me by yelling."

" Well i wouldn't have to if you just got on with it beca…."

I took a chance and kissed him. As far as kisses go and it being my first one I had to admit it was just as i'd dreamed kissing him would be. Soft and inviting and even though he was shocked at first he kissed me back. Sooner than i would have wanted him too he pulled away. I was sure he was going to hit me. I looked into his eyes and he looked as if he enjoyed it but also wanted to know why the hell i kissed him.

" I wanted to tell you how i really felt for so long but you're always fighting with me and i don't think i could handle you not feeling the same or worse you turning me down the way i did when we first met and i hate remembering what i did and how i made you feel but, being there watching him kill Cedric, it made me realize he could kill me at any point and i would have never told you know i felt and…."

"Harry you're rambling."

"Sorry i do that when i'm nervous. I really like you Draco, i want to be with you."

"You've got wonderful timing Harry. You do realize tonight is the last night here right. There's no way i'll be able to owl you this summer Father's been screening my mail."

"You don't want me."

"I didn't say that. I've been trying to get your attention all year. Talking about my feelings isn't easy for. It's not what Malfoy's do. Not to mention Father has spies everywhere. Us being together is dangerous for both of us. This isn't going to be easy but we'll make it work."

" i'd find you here. Still having the dream?" Draco asked me. "Yeah and it's getting worse. With him back i can see more into his mind. Dray i'm scared. What if i can't keep him out what am i going to do. And then to top it off I still haven't found a way to tell Ron and 'Mione about us. I already have enough to deal with with Voldemort, and that whole situation is difficult enough. I don't need them on my back trying to figure out if you did something to me. I don't need them going off the handle and making me choose because they won't like my choice."

" Harry you need to give your friends a little more credit. Hermione will probably be the easiest to to come round. Ronald not so fast but he'll come round in his own time."

"He thought I put my name in the goblet and didn't talk to me for most of last year. This isn't going to be easy for him. Not to mention Remus and Siri. I don't want to lose my family Dray but what are we going to do?"

"We'll do what we've been doing figuring it out together."

"Welcome back to the land of the living."Anson said to me. " Don't touch me right now. I'm still very mad at you." My head was spinning and i could feel everything. Literally everything. The vibration of life itself just beneath, the earth the electricity, in the air the power of the water in the ocean, the demanding force of fire within the the earth. Was magic always like this. Was this how it felt to be a witch.

"I know that you guys would like to continue this but maybe we can work on get this one back home to her dad."

" Yes Mom...I i want to go with her.I know you hate me right now but you're going to need me. No offence Remus but me and Serena don't know you or her dad and i'd rather not have her go this alone. Your still my little sister no matter how mad at me you are and i'm still going to look out for you."

I looked from his mom to him and nodded in a agreement. I knew that no matter what i wasn't going to go anywhere without him. We always looked after each other. I turned to Remus and looked at him as well trying to gage his reaction to the request.

"I'm ok with it as long as Remus is. You're more than likely going to need the key to the family vault for school supplies. I know we haven't been around the others in a while Anson but please try to remember some of what i have taught stay out of trouble….both of you"

"I'll look after them. Me and Siri. I promise i will do my best to look them." Remus said." Well leave in a few hours that'll give you guys time to pack what you need."

"I don't have anything to pack my stuff.."

"Got you covered Se. My dad used these all the time. Speaking of which Mom can we talk a minute?"

Anson handed me a bag and i went to pack the few belongs i had left to my name. My backpack seemed to fit in the sack along with all my clothes. I picked up a photo of my uncle when he was a child. The only picture my mom had of him. She always said she wished that they were closer, that she had found out who he was before they left school. She said maybe life would have been different for both of them.

" Maybe i'll find you for her and tell you all about her." I placed the photo in the bag as well. It seemed as though no matter how much i put in there in didn't really get filled. "What kinda bag is this?"

"It has an undetectable extension charm on it. Makes it easy to carry more things. It's not commonly used but in this case it helps. We'll be traveling by portkey so the less we have to carry the better. What is this this with all the string?"Remus asked

"That's not string it's a wired and its connected to something called plug the headphones in here to this. This is my walk-man. You use tapes or you can connect to the radio and listen to music."

" Headphones they look like earmuff."

" I suppose that they are just doesn't keep your ears warm" I smiled at him.

"Well i'll leave you to finish packing i have to get a few things before we leave. The portkey is scheduled to leave at five so we have about two hours i would suggests if you haven't eaten only get something light. Traveling by portkey isn't as bad as apperating but it's by no means easier if you're not use to traveling that way."

"Okay. Maybe i should see if Anson wants to just pack his stuff in here with mine. One less bag to carry i suppose.

" What do we know of her whereabouts"

"The wolf is with her as well as your son. They plan to bring her to her father tonight."

" Very well. I want you to be there when she gets there. Call me the moment that they arrive. Oh and due be sure to bring my sons mother here. I want her close. I can't be too sure what that man is planning but i want my family safe, blood and you what news do you have for me."

" We'll need to keep a close watch on all his 's planning something for your grandson. I can not full see yet but as soon as i can i will inform you right away. My daughter is very close with your grandson. She will be able to keep an eye on him. She too has the gift. She'll be able to inform him of anything if we can't get to him in time. I think this one has the gift as well, your son seems very close to her.

"Make sure they are well protected. Daughter would not be happy if anything happened to her brother and his friend along with her own. It's bad enough that we were unable to save her other friend. Make sure my daughter is well informed about the situation. When the time is right i will make sure her and her husband are reunited with their son."

AN: So i know that i just put out a AN saying that this wasn't coming out until Saturday but it seemed i was closer to being done the chapter than i thought. So here's a treat for you guys. As i said before i'm adopting a posting schedule from SlytherdorAnna which you guys need to read her story its amazing btw. So this is the last update of the year which is why i wanted it to be a bit longer. R&R hope you enjoy it. Happy New Year!

Next Planned Update: January 11 2018


End file.
